Because Of You
by DragonsOfTheEterenalStuidos
Summary: When Zar lost Tamelin and her clan she was sure her life had ended. Now a year later she finds herself lying under the stars with a new family and love her angel Leiana. Thinking on the past and how much shes changed. ZarXTamelin ZarxLeliana One Shot.


**Because of you**

**A/N: please bare with us though we are still new to writing stories so there might be some mistakes in grammer and in spelling. I myself have just began playing Dragon Age while my fiance has beaten it quite a few times so if I get something wrong I do apologize. Again this fanfic account is owned by myself and my loving fiance. My other writing name is AngelAeris1 and no worries if any of my fans are reading this I plan to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I also regret to say I do not own Dragon Age execpt for Zar who came from my own mind.**

**Zar Decrpiton:**

**Race: Elf**

**Origin: Dalish**

**Hair color: White held in a pony tail**

The stars are out tonight shining down upon us like clear crystal dimounds. So beautiful and peaceful then they have ever seemed before within my life. Peaceful a strange word to feel around shemlins the very race I so despised at one time for the pain they caused my people and now to find myself sweating, fighting, and shedding blood with them yet alone find my heart stolen by one. Hmph. I never dreamed it posssible until my eyes fell upon you my darling angel whom sleeping so soundly in my arms. Your voice and gentleness reaching a place only my clan had touched and my clan mate Tamelin the only other person I had ever come to feel this way for.

Tamelin...

It is so strange he does not haunt my mind as he has this past year, the pain of loosing him is not as painful as it had been. My darling, you have done the one thing I thought would never be possible. Bandage the flowing wound that loosing him left that tragic day my world changed forever. My Leliana I too know the pain of lost love, prehaps I should have confided in you as you have so openly confided in me with Marjolaine however as back then it is not easy to share my emotions thus I never shared with Tamelin my feelings for him.. I thought we had all the time in the world..how wrong I was. A mistake I refuse to repet with you.

_''Of course I would do anything for you lethalen you know that..''_

_He was always true to his word, no matter how cocky he seemed or, cold hearted at times he had a caring heart deep down and a true sense of justice. I am still not sure how many times we bailed each other out of trouble. I remember the first time I knew I truly fell for him. I was about thirteen summers old and despised being called dahlen (child). Tamelin was about a year older then me and by sheer chance while protecting one of the halla's shot down a wolf earning him a pelt and a place of a hunter a full adult. Instead of being proud as a good freind should I felt jeleous I wanted to be treated as an adult as well. However due to the wolf attack no one was allowed outside of the camp. Tamelin did his best to cheer me up, but I ignored him. He even tried to give me the pelt he so honorably earned only to have it grashishly thrown back in his face. I was cold to him even calling him a traitor and he still annoyingly refused to leave my side._

_. About two days after the keeper stopped the younger hunters from entering the forest I was able to get my chance. One of the younger guards responsible for guarding the camp entrance fell alseep thanks to the herb I had slipt into his tea earlier at dinner. No sooner did I hear his soft sonring I took off foolishly for the woods looking to gain my own pelt._

_Prehaps not a wolf maybe a rabbit or even a deer anything to get them to stop calling me a child. I searched from top to bottom just looking for the right target, then I saw it a great graceful buck causally grazeing in the moonlight with shaking hands I kneeled down behind a near by tree and took aim, heart pounding in my chest. The string popped and I sent the arrow soaring through the air as my eyes slid shut for fear I should miss._

_Grunt.._

_Thump!_

_By the creators own blessing my arrow found the bucks heart. I had my plet. Though my stomach twisted as I skinned my prize my heart also filled with so much pride I forgot to thank the Creators for such a gift. I was an adult now, no longer would I be looked down upon as a child. Oh what would Tamelin say now! Not counting Ashalle.I could almost hear the cheers, this would show all those who doubted me. Excitment brewing I gathered my pelt not even bothering with the meat or even to clean the blood off of me. Another foul mistake. The events afterward are even today so many years after are still fuzzy. The moonlight played tricks with my eyes and I lost the path. For hours I wandered sometimes it felt like days other times mintues. The woods once that felt so firmialr to me now was some sort of dark evil place filled with creatures I had never seen. Then they came, a pack of hungery wovles following after the scent of the bucks blood upon me. They cricled snarling and snapping, I reached for my bow only to find it missing I had left it foolishly with the deer. _

_Deep growling_

_A flash of shining sharp teeth_

_unbarable white pain going through my body_

_then nothing..._

_The first sounds I heard was the crackling of fire, something warm covered my body..yet it felt restraining..so heavy..to..hot have to remove it. However when I went to raise my arm to shove it away it was met with a blinding stab of pain. Tears poored from my eyes and a cry welled up within my mouth but never escaped because my throat was to dry from the fever brought on by the bites of the wovles. Then a pair of strong comforting hands were touching me cradling me close hushing the unheard cries that refused to come. In fear I jerked from the touch, unsure of what the creature might be. _

_'' Easy..easy Zar its me! Be calm lethalen I have you..your safe be calm..''_

_''T..Ta..Tamelin?''_

_''Yes lethalen Im here..Im right here. Do not worry old Tamelin won't let anything happen to you..''_

_''Im..sorry..''_

_''Oh hush or I will make you wish I left you for the wolves.''_

_I chuckled softly._

_''What am I going to do with you my dear Zar? Do you not know how important you are? Not just to me but to this village? What would I do without my partner in crime? Huh?''_

_I am not sure which I did more that night, cried of laughed however I am sure I must have looked like quite the fool. Yet Tamelin said nothing, simply wiped away my tears when I cried and rebuked me when I tried to speak. Sometime after dawn I finally drifted into a feverish sleep. Thankfully free of bad dreams, when I awoke he was always there. Once I even felt him tenderly kiss my forehead, he never even knew I was aware enough to even feel it. Two days later our hunters led by the Keeper herself found us by some maricle. I was out for half a week after. When I awoke and was aware enough to execpt a long lecture even some sort of punishment for my actions but nothing was ever said. Prehaps Tamelin spoke to the Keeper or prehaps she assumed the wolf attack was punishment enough but the insident was never mentioned, or a punishment asigned. Well not out loud. _

_I was rarely called by name after that, simply dahlen but after what happened it no longer bothered me. I was alive thats all that mattered. Thanks to Tamelin, he never looked the same to me after that. He grew from a freind to something much more at least in my heart. I loved him without a doubt and was sure one day we would be pared together. I even heard later on rumors of him making a gift for his ''bride'' he planned to purpose to. Prehaps thats what he had planned that day he requested for me to meet him in the woods the very day he saved my life once again at the cost of his own._

Heh my eyes are stinging now, tears running down my face like that of a new born babe. Prehaps tears that could not come at his funeral, ones locked up with refusal to let go even though I knew he was gone. Ashalle always told me it was a sign of healing, that it was a way of letting go yet always remembering. At one time I thought that it was rubbish. To cry was for young children and babies however ,as with many things, I am learning differently. My life did not end when I left my clan it had just began. The Creators had a bigger plan for me. Not just to fight the darkspawn until I drew my last breath as I first thought. But to have a new family, a new love. To protect someone as Tamelin protected me long ago. Tamelin will always be a part of my heart, as will my clan however it's time for me to move on. To live. To love with all my heart and soul.

Something only made possible by you my dear angel.

Because of you my heart lives on.


End file.
